The Boy From Afar: A Legend
by Unsuspectful Stone
Summary: "Hey, have you ever heard of a ship made of steel?" "What? That's impossible, you'd need at least a dozen sails!" "But this ship, doesn't even have sails!" "Then what does it have?" "It's said to have cannons, pointed in the water, to push the ship at impossible speeds!" "Then who's the captain?" "Nobody knows the captain's full name, but the ship has a name; The Metal Maiden."
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think the best material for a ship is?" A man said to his friend beside him.

"What kind of question is that? Ain't it wood?" He said.

"That's what you would think, wouldn't it? But no, I've heard tales, of a ship… made of steel!"

"Really, you would need at least a dozen sails to even move something like that."

"Aye, but the tales say that ship doesn't even have ONE sail."

"What, how the hell would it move then?"

"You know how a cannon pushes you back when fire it?"

"Yeh, why?"

"They say that there are ginormous cannons aimed to the sea, cannons that when fired straight into the water will move the ship at a speed faster than the wind of a hurricane."

"What kind of name would belong to that ship? And what captain would command such a thing?"

"Nobody knows what name nor looks the captain has, but the ship has a name; The Metal Maiden"

_Fwoosh sound! *Hard pan over the sea for a minute and a half as the names of the creator and lead actors along with some kind of thrilling music. Camera slows down onto a rich looking mansion house. Then it zooms into a pretty looking fancy looking 13 year old girl.*_

"Are you ready Lillian?" A man said to the young girl.

"Of course I am, father, I'm no longer a child anymore, I am a lady."

"Of course you are, Lillian, I'm just very nervous; it's not every day that your daughter becomes…"

"Becomes a student of the most prestige school in all of England?" She smiled.

"Yes, Lillian, exactly that,"

The girl had clean blonde hair, and fair skin. Her eyes were the perfect shade of sky blue, and you couldn't see a single flaw in her appearance. She kissed her father goodbye and stepped into a large carriage lead by 2 lovely looking horses being driven by a statuesque man in a suit. His skin was a golden brown and he had several wrinkles near his hooked nose. "Hyah!" he shouted as he whipped his rope and the horses neighed and trotted along the path towards the roads.

After about 3 hours, Lillian stepped out of the carriage on front of a massive building. In front of that massive archway was a circular insignia showing 3 letters connected to each other as their ending points. '**ELS**' which stood for Elizabeth Laindsway Selwern, the founder of the school known as 'Elizabeth's School for the Gifted Female Youth', Even though the Elizabeth of this school was already dead, it is still known to be one of the most prestige schools in the entirety of England. All the students who had been enrolled in that school soon became famous British actors, writer, and all the other things that women were able to do in that point of time. Anyhow, Lillian stepped of the carriage and was greeted politely by the maids waiting for her.

"Well hello there, miss, welcome to Elizabeth's School for the Gifted Female Youth, it is an honor to have you here, let us lead you to where you will be staying. They leaded her to a quaint but large room with a bed, a large desk, a side table, a wardrobe, a dresser, a full-body mirror, a changing door, and a small table and chair. Lillian looked on the bed and saw her school uniform laid out for her. It was a deep red colored dress accompanied by a matching color skirt.

"We'll leave you to it, miss, classes start in 15 minutes, so we recommend you prepare right now." Then the maid smiled and closed the door. Lillian inspected the clothes and removed hers. Then, she put on the uniform and inspected her appearance in the mirror. Then she heard the door knock.

"Come in," Lillian said.

The maid entered and smiled. "It's time for your classes miss, Lillian." She said.

"Alright, take me to my classes." She stepped forward and followed the maid to the classroom, when she entered said classroom, she calmly sat in the empty desk and listened to the lecture the teacher was speaking. All of this learning and stuff passed on uneventfully, and once all the classes were over, she retired to her room, changed into her nightgown, wrote into her diary, and went to sleep…

A bloodcurdling scream ran through the entire school before quickly being silence from the blade of a sword. Lillian woke up and ran to the door. The only slightly opened it and saw a massacre of maids being taken away or killed as horrible looking men ran through the hallways carrying swords and pistols. _Pirates…_ Lillian said to herself in fear as she started hearing loud footsteps and shouts coming from outside. She quickly closed the door and tried to barricade it by attempting to slide the dresser and wardrobe in front of the door. But it was of no use; the door was flung open and in jumped 2 ragged monsters of men wielding cutlasses and 2 pistols in their belts. The first one to the left was short and stout with a ravaged and hairy beard that reached down to his belt. The one next two him seemed like the complete opposite; tall and lanky with a shaved face and naked head, but the thing that connected the two of them was doubtlessly their horrible and ruthless behaviour. The two stared at the girl, then the short on looked at his sword, already stained with the blood, hopefully not from other students.

"What do you think we should do with this lass, Jim?"

"Why don't we just kill 'er?" The tall one replied, laughing.

"Nah, she looks much better than the others, why don't we keep her, and use her for when we feel it necessary?" The short one said.

"I think that's a lovely idea, almost as lovely as that girl." The tall one replied again.

They came closer to the girl, Lillian was terrified now, and would she be able to escape? Tears were flowing down her cheeks when suddenly, out of nowhere pistol shot flew through the window hitting the short one right in the head, knocking him back and killing him instantly. She screamed in terror, but she also knew this was her only chance of escaping; quickly she leaped over the dead corpse and ran through the open door. Then, she stopped; she now saw the actual horror of the battlefield which was the main hall. The countless bodies of maids who had tried to save the students, and the students themselves, stabbed and shot lying on the floor in pools of blood. To the right, there were the teachers, who seemed as though they were trying to lead everybody to safety, but failed, as there is no safety here anymore. Just as she was about to start running again the tall man behind her shouted and towards her with his sword held high in preparation for the blow that would chop her head in half, but, right before he could land a blow a small figure whizzed past the man and picked up Lillian. Now Lillian, she could hardly take everything in and as the figure jumped through a window with her still in its arms, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian slowly opened her eyes slowly; the last few events had given her enough excitement for a few years. She was more than ready to have a bit of relaxation, but what was about to happen wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. Once her sight sharpened she noticed; she was sitting in a soft linen chair, she wasn't restrained, but she didn't want to stand up, it was quite comfortable. Then, the table; it was an amazingly well-crafted mahogany table. On it was a beautifully embroidered tablecloth that Lillian could identify was made of pure silk. In the table were at least a dozen plates of what looked like the most beautifully cooked food she has ever seen. An entire turkey roasted to a brilliant brown, next to it was an amazing looking plate of the finest cheese next to it were more and more delicacies that seemed to be even tastier as they trailed off from the center. She licked her lips and swallowed the saliva that was forming in her mouth, it smelt absolutely wonderful. But then, she noticed something strange, there was only ONE candle; it was next to the turkey, but that was literally the ONLY light source in what seemed like an absolutely massive room. _This is quite odd…_ She whispered to herself, but then, she suddenly heard a voice right in front of her.

"It took quite some time for you to wake up, love." She expected to hear some evil deep voice, like a drunken old man. But it was actually very soft, and was much kinder than she expected, like a caring voice that actually seemed to care about her, maybe that was the case. But anyhow, it was much younger and kinder. She wasn't able to see the figure though, the light of the candle could ONLY show the food, and the only sight of the stranger was an amazingly vague silhouette.

"What, how long did it take for me to wake up?" She said.

"Only about 3 days, I'd recommend you eat, it has been quite some time since you've had had a meal."

Lillian looked longingly at the fork, spoon, and knife, and then she stared at the lovely turkey, brilliant rice, delicious bread, and tons of other food with tasty sounding adjectives paired with them. She quickly grabbed them and dug into the food, stuffing her mouth with food and quickly swallowing it just to make room for even more.

"People seem to forget their table manners when they're starving." The stranger said.

Almost instantly she quickly slowed down and wiped her mouth with a napkin, then she started to eat regularly.

"So, tell me, why were you the only survivor in that bloodbath of a schoolhouse?"

Lillian paused eating for a few seconds. She was about to open her mouth when the stranger lifted his hand in pause.

"Forgive me, I was impolite in my questions, first, tell me your name."

Lillian was surprised by the amount of manners and kindness this man was showing to her. She swallowed and then spoke.

"My name is Lillian, Lillian Henthern."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lillian and I must apologize again for how I so quickly mentioned what happened at your school house. Even so, you should be happy you were not unlucky enough to have been attacked by another pirate, nobody knew his name, so he was only called; Murdercrow."

Lillian paused and swallowed again. "Murdercrow," she said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, him, some say he is strong enough to knock down en entire stone wall with one punch, others say he is fast enough to outrun the very sound of your voice, even more say he has skin that's dark as if he was cooked on a spit, but was able to survive."

All these gruesome descriptions made Lillian a bit more reluctant to eat, but she kept listening on.

"Are they true?" She asked.

"I can assure you, nobody is 100% sure, but one thing I CAN promise to you, is that there is something you would never expect."

Lillian curled her fingers around the candle holder, preparing to lift it up and thrust it towards the stranger's face, if anything strange happened.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"It's about his age, what would you think that would be?"

"Um, I don't know, 65?"

The stranger chuckled. "Fortunately, no, it's much different from what you would think."

Lillian was starting to feel extremely uneasy now; she was more than prepared to light up his face now.

"You seem quite hasty now…" Lillian suddenly thrusted the candle near his face and she saw the stranger's face smiling a tender smile, he didn't even flinch. "He's only 13 years old, that's not much older than you are is it?"

Lillian jumped back from the table and chair, suddenly, the entire room lit up with candles and she saw the full body of this boy. He had dark tan skin, and black hair, not in contrast with his dark brown eyes. On his eyes was pair of black glasses. He was wearing a long deep navy blue captain's cloak, and dark brown trousers. But, that wouldn't make it easier to take in; one of the most feared pirates in the world is but a 13 year old boy. Lillian kept walking back, she was a bit scared, but then, her shoes had snagged one of the wooden boards. And she tripped and started falling, she closed her eyes to take the pain but then she felt something holding her from her back. She opened her eyes and she saw the Murdercrow hunching over her. "You ok?" He asked.

Lillian got back up, and bowed in an appreciation. "Y-yes, thank you very much." _Was I just saved by a pirate?_ She thought to herself.

"Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Finche Trevvant. It is an honor to meet you Lillian Henthern." Lillian was properly amazed by the politeness and manners from what the stories said were a proper savage. "It is an even greater honor to meet you, Finche Trevvant."


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, you guys really should review**

"Are you really a pirate, Finche?" Lillian asked.

"Last time I checked, is there a problem?" Finche replied.

"Yes, of course there is, pirates had killed all my friends and had almost violated me!"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot, would you mind telling me a bit more, if it doesn't offend you."

"Wait, why am I the only person who survived that horrible massacre, why did you only save me and not even care about anybody else?"

"I must apologize greatly once more, I had only enough time to save the most beautiful…" Finche smiled again, he clearly knew how much it would make Lillian blush, and it clearly did.

"T-thank you," She said, flustered.

"Anyhow, tell me properly, exactly what happened." Finche said as he opened the door behind Lillian and walked towards a railing.

Lillian followed, she saw that the room she was previously in was in fact the center of a massive watchtower in the middle of the ocean, and she could see the railing looked over the span of salt water as far as the eye can see. She looked over the railing. "Wow, this is amazing, how were you even able to build this?" Lillian asked in amazement.

"I found a tiny island here, and so, I decided it was a cool idea to build, nice investment don't you think?" Finche answered.

"Wait, you're 13, only a few months older than me, how are you the captain of your own ship?"

"Hm, now that is an amazingly long story."

"Can you tell it now, I have nothing better to do, do I?" Lillian said excited.

"Well, I guess you're right, It all started whe-"

"Freeze!" A loud voice said behind the both of them, cutting him off. Lillian quickly turned around, and put her hands onto her mouth, several soldiers of the Royal British Navy, and all pointing their rifles at the head of Finche. Lillian didn't know how to react, but she saw that Finche seemed not to be surprised, but as if he was unimpressed. He let out a sigh, "It was quite some time since you last came to get me," He said, calmly.

"We won't be making the same mistake twice," One of the soldiers said.

"Are you trying to get a girl to fancy you now?" Another one shouted, all the soldiers seemed overjoyed to have actually caught the Murdercrow. A few other soldiers charged through the door, one comes to Lillian and speaks to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern.

"Y-yes, I think I am. Why is he being arrested?" Lillian asked.

"Don't you know? This boy is hardly even human anymore; he has led countless raids on innocent towns and villages, leaving ONLY several survivors." The Soldier replied.

Lillian didn't know how to reply to this, the same boy who had just given her a feast, and also had spoken to her in such courtesy. All she gave was a confused "What?" and she stood there blank faced. The soldier signalled for her to follow and she and him went to one of the military ships. As she walked own the massive tower she saw more and more guards climb upwards towards the deck where she last saw Finche. She thought of the possibility they were all just to contain that Finche guy, but then she shook the idea out of her head. _How could he possibly have to be contained by that many people?_ She thought to herself. She entered the ship and saw the massive ship next to the one she was standing in. It was an entire garrison, with over 60 cannons on each side. On the side, she saw, engraved with gold letters; _The Bird's Net._

"Hey, what ship is that? And, why is it so big also?"

"Oh, that's The Bird's Net, it was a ship made especially to constrain and contain the Murdercrow, and its rooms are made of polished steel, and it has more than 300 men. All armed to the teeth and more training and experience than any other soldiers in the entire militia." Lillian didn't expect such an answer, she wondered; _why do they have to do all these things just to contain that one boy? _ She couldn't help but think of different ways of how he would be able to escape regular prisons and cages, which ended with her cringing. After a fairly quick trip back to England that the writer doesn't know how to describe, and would probably bugger up the entire story if he tried. Anyhow, when she was brought down to the shore and after everybody was forced to deal with the laziness of the writer… she was brought to her family. And then, there was a cliff-hanger because the write is stupid, dumb, ugly, and lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

** UHHHHH! Why do I keep writing these, I'm not even enjoying it, WHY DO I WRITE THEM!?**

"Lillian! We are so relieved to see you here!" Her parents said.

"It is a relief to see myself here as well," Lillian replied. Her parents asked,

"But please, what happened!?" Lillian's parent cried out. Lillian pondered for a bit, thinking of ways to explain it, a lot like me as I write this rubbish. "I'm sorry, but I hardly even know how to explain it myself." She said she was unable to completely understand what happened; it all happened so fast. Again, a lot like how I feel writing this rubbish. Anyhow, everything was mostly ok, Finche was in jail, Lillian was back with her family, all the other people were either not written about until now or dead… so… LET'S DO A TIME SKIP!

2 months of laziness later… (By me)

Lillian was looking out her balcony; she was holding the letter in her hand tightly, it wasn't read yet, but she knew it was something important, and she wanted to be in a relaxed mood to be prepared for all of it. It was given to her by a courier at the door of her home, and now, she was ready to open it. The letter was closed with the wax seal of the royal navy. She opened it, and read it, the words are as follows:

_This letter, and the information contained in it, is meant for Lady Lillian Henthern._

_ You are the only living witness who has had direct content with Finche Trevvant, and still has content with The Royal Navy. And so, you are required to, by law attend the execution. _**(Citation needed.) **_Please come to the Navy Fort _**(Or whatever the heck it's called.) **_Once the sun starts to set then give one of the soldiers this letter as certification, and he will lead you. Thank you for your co-operation._

_-General Truancy of the Royal British Navy._

She could hardly believe it; SHE was literally INVITED to an EXACUTION for THE MURDERCROW. There were, like 5 capital words in there. Wow… such capital, much 5 words… wow. Lillian looked at the sky, and she saw the sky was growing orange; the sun was just starting to touch the hills in the distance. It was time right now.

Her heart was in her throat as she was lead into the courtyard, she went to the side and she took a good look at the place she was in. It was basically a giant outdoor rectangle, surrounded by the walls of the surrounding rooms. Except, for the northern side, which was pretty much a cliff side that fell straight into the sea. Right about that sudden drop, was a wooden platform, on that wooden platform, was a pole, connected to that pole, was a beam, and connected to that beam, was a noose. She saw that underneath the noose was a wooden trapdoor, she didn't need to be told how it all worked. Very soon, the whole courtyard was absolutely filled with tons of people she didn't know, some guys looked like soldiers, others she could tell were diplomats and people of high power, but most of them she wasn't even able to start to recognize. But soon it was time; she heard the trumpets play, and a man walked into that empty line which contains no people. The man opened the scroll and started reading from it, well more like shouting but still. "This is the execution for Finche Trevvant also known as The Murdercrow; he is being charged with, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." Lillian forcefully tuned herself out of that speech she didn't exactly 'want' to know every single horrible thing that guy's done, she knew very well that he was in fact, a bad person, but she still didn't want to hear it. Soon, it was time; Finche was being led towards the noose, out in the open, for everybody to see, like Facebook. Lillian put her hands to her mouth, even though he was being led to his alleged death; he walked with such dignity; as if he was a prince being led to his coronation. He reached the platform and the executor tied the rope around his neck, even though this would normally horrify a man down to tears; but instead, he was just giving a warm smile, as if he was unfazed and expected it.

"Do you have any last words?" One of the men said.

Finche smiled. "Yes actually, to Lillian." Her head snapped to his eyes, waiting to see what he has to say. "I can promise you Lillian; these words will not be my last." Then, the executioner pulled the lever which released the trapdoor. "NO!" Lillian cried as she saw Finche's body dangle on the rope. Tears were already welling up in her eyes, she could hardly believe it now, and it had already ended so quickly. The Murdercrow has finally been executed, now he is dead. And some stupid douchebag decided that it was time to stop writing and post this rubbish.


End file.
